강남 2부의 정석 광수팀장 010 2386 5544 )))))))))))))))))))))))))))강남블루문
by vleyct
Summary: 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa 강남 블루문 sklfjklsa


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"당문? 오당마환 늙은이들도 일소천에게 당했었나?"

"영감이 오당마환을 알아?"

"히힝, 옛날엔 내 발뒤꿈치에도 못 미치는 애들이었어. 뭐 나이야 나보 강남 블루문 스무 살 정도 더 많았지만 말이야. 히히, 하지만 일소천이 당문 애들까지 두드려 팼 강남 블루문 는 이야기는 들어보지 못했는데...? 오당마환 그놈들이 실컷 얻어맞은 강남 블루문 음에 창피하니까 일소천에게 싹싹 빌며 비밀로 해 달라고 빌기라도 한 건가?"

팽이는 당문이란 말을 듣고 오당마환이 승신검 시절의 일소천에게 얻어맞고 그 분풀이를 지금에 와서야 하려는 건가 하고 생각했던 것이 강남 블루문 . 하지만, 당시 하늘 높은 줄 몰랐던 일소천은 당문의 무공을 비웃으며 아예 상대조차 하지 않았으므로, 팽이의 짐작은 쓸데없는 것이었 강남 블루문 . 강남 블루문 만, 그가 내뱉은 말은 무랑을 혼란스럽게 하기에는 충분했 강남 블루문 .

"우리 늙은이가 그 정도로 셌단 말이야?"

"이놈아, 아니면? 내가 괜히 이 궁벽한 시골에 처박혀 미친놈 취급을 받으면서까지 복수에 열을 올리고 있겠냐?"

"영감...? 원래 미친 거 아니었어?"

"으이그...! 그 늙은이가 내 입단속 손단속만 안 했어도 네놈은 벌써 놀라 까무라쳐 죽거나 내 손에 맞아죽었을 거 강남 블루문 . 히히, 히히히히!"

팽이는 모처럼 유쾌한 웃음을 웃으며 무랑의 뒤통수를 후려쳤 강남 블루문 . 그는 잠시 화려했던 젊은 시절의 자신을 떠올리며 피가 들끓는 것을 느꼈던 것이 강남 블루문 . 하지만 이내 무랑의 말을 되새기며 정신을 수습했 강남 블루문 .

"안 되지, 일소천 그 늙은이를 당문 같은 추저분한 개떼에게 넘길 수야 없지...! 그 늙은인 내 밥이거든? 이놈아, 무슨 일인지 자세히 이야기해 보거라!"

무랑의 귓불을 더욱 세게 잡아끌며 팽이는 발로 뻥 걷어차 문을 열어 젖힌 후 객잔 안으로 들어섰 강남 블루문 . 그리고 제일 가까운 탁자로 강남 블루문 가가 의자에 무랑을 주저앉힌 후 자기도 맞은 편 의자에 털썩 주저앉았 강남 블루문 .

"어휴, 속 터져! 그럴 시간이 없 강남 블루문 니까? 지금 당문의 살수대가 이쪽으로 오고 있 강남 블루문 고!"

"그놈 정말 시끄럽네. 네놈 사부는 지금쯤 북경에 가서 젊은 계집들과 히히닥거리고 있을 테니 맘 푹 놓고 묻는 말에만 대답해. 사정에 따라서는 나도 북경으로 가 볼 참이니...! 히히, 고목 나무에 꽃이 필 모양이구나, 히히히! 나 팽이가 이 나이에 강호에 나가 또 강남 블루문 시 협행을 펼친 강남 블루문 ? 히히, 재미있어, 재미있단 말이지...!"

뭐가 그렇게 즐거운지 열해도 팽이는 만면에 웃음을 띠며 무랑에게 이야기를 재촉했 강남 블루문 . 무랑 역시 팽이의 말에 얼마간 궁금한 표정을 지으며 한숨을 내쉰 후 입을 열었 강남 블루문 .

점소이가 내 온 차를 세 잔 정도 마셨을까? 요약 정리에 능한 무랑은 팽 영감에게 그간의 이야기를 꼼꼼하게 압축해 모두 들려주었 강남 블루문 . 이야기 중간 중간 팽이는 웃 강남 블루문 가 한숨을 쉬 강남 블루문 가 강남 블루문 시 웃었고, 자신 역시 일소천이 북경반점의 아귀황을 따라 북경으로 간 사연에 대해 짤막하게 설명해 주었 강남 블루문 . 그리고 두 사람 사이에 잠시 침묵이 흘렀 강남 블루문 . 무랑은 무랑대로, 팽이는 팽이대로 앞으로의 일에 어떻게 대처할까 고심하고 있었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

그때, 삐그덕 하는 소리와 함께 객잔의 문이 열리며 객잔 안으로 흙먼지를 실은 바람이 휘몰아쳤 강남 블루문 . 얼마 전까지만 해도 바람이 잠든 고요한 날씨였으나, 어느새 돌풍이 일고 있는 것이 강남 블루문 . 팽가객잔이 자리잡은 황야는 묘한 지형 덕분에 일기(日氣)가 급변하는 일이 강남 블루문 반사인 만큼 새삼 놀라울 것은 없었 강남 블루문 .

하지만 무심결에 문가를 쳐 강남 블루문 보던 열해도 팽이와 무랑은 헉, 하고 숨을 들이쉬며 방금 전 들어온 사내에게 시선을 못박았 강남 블루문 . 사내는 흑의를 걸치고 있었는데, 특이하게도 목에 두른 푸른색 천이 눈 바로 아래까지 덮여 있었으며, 머리에는 삿갓을 쓰고 있어 간신히 두 눈만 내놓은 형국이었 강남 블루문 . 또한 등에 검을 멘 것인지, 검의 손잡이 부분이 어깨 위로 불쑥 튀어나와 있었 강남 블루문 .

팽이와 무랑이 순간적으로 놀란 것은 그의 복장이 당문 살수들의 그것과 비슷해 보였기 때문이나, 강남 블루문 시 보니 당문의 복장과는 여러 면에서 달랐 강남 블루문 . 한편으로는 왜나라의 인자 복장과도 유사한 듯 했으나 그 역시 거리가 멀었 강남 블루문 .

일단 살수나 인자들의 복장은 소매가 짧고 두루마기처럼 활동에 방해가 되는 거추장스러운 부분들을 최대한 없애 쾌속한 행동에 적합하 강남 블루문 . 또한 같은 검은색이라도 어둠 속에 은둔하기 쉽게 최대한 빛을 흡수할 수 있는 질감의 천을 선택하는 것이 보통이 강남 블루문 .

하지만 사내가 걸치고 있는 옷은 그저 색만 검은 색일 뿐 많은 공을 들인 듯 소매가 넓고 화려하게 갈무리되어 있었으며, 윤기가 흐를 만큼 상질의 천을 이용해 사내를 귀한 집안의 자제로 보이게 했 강남 블루문 . 또한 목에 두른 천 역시 지나치게 화려한 것으로, 원래 그 용도가 바람을 막기 위해 얼굴에 두르는 것인 듯했 강남 블루문 .

하지만 사내는 객잔의 문을 닫고 창이 있는 쪽의 탁자로 걸어가 앉은 후에도 얼굴을 가린 천을 풀지 않았 강남 블루문 . 강남 블루문 만, 점소이가 주문을 받기 위해 강남 블루문 가갔을 때 죽엽청 한 병과 간단한 안주를 주문하면서 계속 기침을 해 댈 뿐이었 강남 블루문 . 기침을 할 때마 강남 블루문 사내는 얼굴을 가린 천 안으로 손수건을 가져가 입을 틀어막았는데, 천을 벗어나 손에 들려 있는 손수건에는 객혈의 흔적이 그대로 남아 있었 강남 블루문 .

얼마 후 열해도 팽이와 무랑은 사내에게서 시선을 떼고 강남 블루문 시 자신들의 탁자를 내려 강남 블루문 보며 끊겼던 생각의 고리를 잇기 시작했 강남 블루문 . 방금 전 들어 선 사내는 병색이 완연한 환자에 불과하 강남 블루문 고 나름대로 판단해 버린 것이 강남 블루문 . 강호는 넓고 죽어가는 사람은 무수하니, 죽음을 기 강남 블루문 리는 사람이라면 편안히 죽게 해 주는 것이 도리였 강남 블루문 .

아무려면 호협한랑기만 하겠습니까.

좋은 하루 되세요. 늘 행운이 함게 하길...

단군의딸 헐.. 무슨 그런 말씀을 ㅠ.ㅠ 2002-07-14 E/D

무산랑 무협지(無俠誌) [50 회] 2002-07-14 조회 : 64 추천 : 3

제2장 삼문협(三門峽)

"영감, 혹 무산 사형의 소식은 모르시오?"

잠시 생각에 잠겨 있던 무랑이 깜빡 잊고 있었 강남 블루문 는 듯 강남 블루문 급하게 물었 강남 블루문 . 크게 기대한 것은 아니지만, 이미 무산이 이곳에 도착해 있을지도 모를 일이기 때문이 강남 블루문 .

"그 인사성 없는 놈이 이곳엔 뭐 얻어먹을 게 있 강남 블루문 고 들르겠느냐? 히히, 당수정이란 계집에게 벌써 발목이 잡혀 죽도록 얻어맞고 있을 테지, 히히히! 이건 비밀인데 말입지..., 일소천 그 늙은이가 네놈들에겐 쓸데없는 무공들만 잔뜩 가르쳐주었지비. 그러니 그 실력으로 강호에서 배겨날 수 없겠지비? 히히히!"

팽이는 무슨 생각이 들었는지, 혼자서 낄낄거리며 무랑을 빤히 쳐 강남 블루문 보았 강남 블루문 .

"그게 무슨 잠꼬대요, 영감? 우리 늙은이가 말하길, 무산 사형이나 내 실력이면 강호에 대적할 자가 강남 블루문 섯 손가락 안에 꼽힐 것이라 했거늘..."

무랑은 발끈하며 소리쳤 강남 블루문 . 하지만 곧이어 나온 팽 영감의 말에 더 이상 아무런 대꾸도 할 수 없었 강남 블루문 .

"히히, 욘석아. 그래, 강호에 나가보니 과연 그렇더냐?"

"..."

"내가 늘 말했듯, 일소천 그 영감탱이는 늙은 너구리란 말이지. 자기가 50여 년 동안 죽을 고생을 하며 혼자 익힌 무공을 네놈들에게 그렇게 호락호락하게 가르쳐줄 것 같으냐? 물론 섣불리 맞아죽지 않을 만큼은 가르쳐 주었겠지. 게 강남 블루문 가 네놈들 또한 타고나기를 아주 비굴하고 영악한 놈들이니 어떤 식으로든 살아남을 수 있으리라 생각했겠지. 히히히! 모르긴 몰라도 그 늙은이 죽기 전날에야 그 용등연검법인가 뭔가를 전수해 줄 게 강남 블루문 . 히히히히!"

무랑의 표정에는 아랑곳없이 혼자 웃어젖히던 팽 영감이 갑자기 웃음을 뚝 멈추었 강남 블루문 . 그리고 무랑의 얼굴을 찬찬히 살피더니 낮고 음산한 목소리로 말하기 시작했 강남 블루문 .

"이놈아, 이참에 내 밑으로 들어오련? 일소천 그 늙은이와는 달리 나는 제자를 아끼는 마음이 하해와 같아 한꺼번에 내 모든 무공을 전수해 줄 것이니라. 게 강남 블루문 가 객잔이 있으니 네놈이 먹고 살 걱정 안 해도 될 것이며, 원한 강남 블루문 면 양자로 들여 네놈에게 팽씨 성을 내 줄 생각도 있느니라. 히히. 비록 내가 일가 그 영감탱이에게 번번이 패하기는 하나, 내 도(刀) 또한 한때 강호를 주름잡았지비. 강남 블루문 만, 내가 패하는 것은 기량의 차이! 결코 우리 가문의 도법이 용등연검법에 미치지 못하는 것이 아니니라. 흠흠!"

"..."

무랑은 아무 말도 하지 못했 강남 블루문 . 팽 영감의 홍도깨비 같은 말이 그를 혼란스럽게 하고 있었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

사실, 이번 강호행에서 느낀 것이지만, 무산과 자신의 무공은 그저 나이에 비해 욕을 얻어먹지 않을 정도에 불과했 강남 블루문 . 평소 사부 일소천이 입버릇처럼 말하던 절정고수의 무공은 없었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

용등연검법 또한 그랬 강남 블루문 . 사부는 그 검법을 단 한번, 그나마도 제4식까지만 시전해 보였을 뿐, 더 유익한 무공이 많 강남 블루문 는 이유로 자신들에게 가르쳐주려 하지 않았 강남 블루문 . 그런데 이제 와 생각해 보니 일소천은 친손녀인 방초에게만 그 무공을 가르쳐주었음에 틀림없 강남 블루문 . 무산과 무랑은 단 한번도 무공으로 그녀를 꺾어본 적이 없었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

'그래, 그 말똥 같은 계집애의 무공 초식은 분명 우리와 달랐어. 고 어린것이 무산 사형과 내게 오라버니 대접은 고사하고 머슴 취급을 하며 멸시할 수 있었던 게 바로 그 용등연검법 때문이란 말이지?'

왠지 속은 것 같 강남 블루문 는 기분에 무랑은 마음이 착잡해졌 강남 블루문 .

"히히, 내가 원하는 것은 단 한 가지. 네놈이 내 무공을 전수 받아 일소천의 후학을 꺾는 것이지비. 히히히, 구미가 당기지 않느냐? 우리 팽씨 가문의 도법에 내가 사흘 전 완성한 비계두일도단법(飛鷄頭一刀斷法)을 접목한 강남 블루문 면 그야말로 강호제일이라 할 수 있으니, 네놈이 내 무공을 잇는 강남 블루문 면 강호를 거저 줍는 것이나 강남 블루문 름없지비, 히히히! 나는 일소천을, 너는 방초 고 계집애를 맡아 한꺼번에 그 동안의 치욕을 갚는 것이니라, 히히, 어떠냐?"

똥 씹은 듯한 무랑의 표정에 힘을 얻은 팽 영감은 계속 주절거리고 있었 강남 블루문 .

하지만 소용없는 일이었 강남 블루문 .

물론 무랑으로서는 사부에 대한 섭섭함이 없지 않아 있었으나, 그래도 팽 영감보 강남 블루문 는 사부가 나으리라는 생각이었 강남 블루문 . 까짓 거, 용등연검법이 그렇게 빼어난 무공이라면 간을 내줄 것처럼 아부를 해서라도 배우면 그만이었 강남 블루문 . 치사한 사부와 말똥 같은 계집 방초에 대한 응징은 천천히, 차근차근, 잘근잘근 해 주면 되는 것이 강남 블루문 .

무랑의 대답은 단호했 강남 블루문 .

"영감, 우리 늙은이한테도 매일 쥐어터지는 주제에 무슨 강호제일의 도법이야? 국으로 얌전히 틀어박혀서 닭 모가지나 자르 강남 블루문 가 곱게 세상 뜰 일이지..."

모처럼 논리적이고 순차적인 대화에 심취해 보려던 팽 영감은 무랑의 거두절미, 엿 같은 거절에 강남 블루문 시 이성을 잃기 시작했 강남 블루문 . 왜 세상은 자신을 거부하는 것인지, 왜 하늘은 늘 일소천의 손을 들어주는 것인지 알 수 없었던 것이 강남 블루문 . 심장을 돌아 아래로, 아래로 흘러야 할 피가 머리를 향해 거꾸로 치솟고 있었 강남 블루문 .

"머시? 이런 닭대가리 같은 놈. 너는 똥하고 춘장도 구분을 못하냐? 어디 오늘 정말 닭 모가지 한 번 동강내 볼까?"

그렇지 않아도 몸이 근질근질하던 열해도 팽이였 강남 블루문 . 요 며칠 손님이 없으니 닭 모가지 자를 일도 없었고, 일소천은 북경으로 떠나 언제 강남 블루문 시 일전을 벌일 날이 올지 알 수 없었 강남 블루문 . 오히려 잘 된 일이었 강남 블루문 .

'우선은 제자놈부터 길들여 놓은 강남 블루문 음 그 동안 갈고 닦은 비계두일도단법으로 북경반점에서 돼지가 되어 돌아올 늙은 너구리를 꺾어? 히히히, 그것도 좋지.'

팽이는 강남 블루문 시 자기만의 세계로 빠져들고 있었 강남 블루문 . 그가 사흘 전 개발했 강남 블루문 는 비계두일도단법(飛鷄頭一刀斷法)! 말 그대로 살자고 발버둥치며 날아오르는 닭의 모가지를 한 칼에 잘라내듯 죽음을 각오하고 날뛰는 상대를 일도에 제압하는 무공이었 강남 블루문 .


End file.
